You're Not There Anymore
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-Saison 3. Quand tout n'est qu'une question de fauteuil vide et d'ami absent… Ou quand l'histoire se répète…


Sommaire : Quand tout n'est qu'une question de fauteuil vide et d'ami absent… Ou quand l'histoire se répète…

Pairing : John/Sherlock. (Johnlock)

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : /!\ attention spoiler saison 3, TOUTE la saison 3 /!\

XXXXX

_**You're Not There Anymore. **_

XXXX

**John's POV (3x01 + 2x03) :**

L'atmosphère poussiéreuse de la pièce était plus oppressante qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être et évidement son regard tomba bien trop vite sur le fauteuil, vide, de Sherlock.

Il était venu pour renouer le contact avec Mrs Hudson après tout ce temps, presque deux ans jour pour jour, presque une éternité.

Il sourit doucement en repensant à l'annonce qu'il lui avait faite et ne s'étonna même plus du fait qu'elle pensait réellement qu'il aurait pu refaire sa vie avec un autre homme.

Il secoua la tête quand il comprit à quel point cette pensée-là était futile.

Il n'était pas _**gay**_, il n'avait donc aucunement besoin de refaire sa vie avec un homme…. Et puis Sherlock….

Toujours ce même fauteuil inlassablement vide.

La peine ressentie qui lui vrillait le cœur le prit presque par surprise.

Ce n'était pas sa présence qui était surprenante, il l'avait déjà ressenti juste après… la Chute, non ce qui le surprenait c'était son intensité même encore maintenant.

Deux ans plus tard.

Il n'avait aucun mal à se souvenir de la coquille vide qu'il avait été juste après la tragédie, passant des heures sur son propre fauteuil à contempler celui d'en face, celui qui était vacant et resterait inoccupé pour très, très longtemps.

Il se rappela également du supplice que c'était devenu après être rentré du cimetière, c'était à peu près à ce moment-là qu'il avait pris la décision de déménager.

Parce que de poser une fois de plus son regard sur ce fauteuil ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point il était seul maintenant et le serait toujours.

Comme si la vision du fauteuil l'avait étouffé, tué à petit feu, il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de le regarder et de voir en face la vérité.

Un jour plus tard il avait dit à Mrs Hudson qu'il déménageait.

Deux jours après il était parti.

Oh il avait réellement eu l'intention de passer la voir de temps en temps, ou au moins de passer un coup de fil mais…. Il n'avait pas pu et avait essayé de se reconstruire comme il l'avait pu.

Ce qui l'amenait ici, aujourd'hui.

La douleur était toujours présente mais moins suffocante qu'auparavant et il pensait vraiment que Mary avait une part de responsabilité là-dedans, au moins un petit peu.

Il avait été heureux de revoir son ancienne logeuse, d'avoir pu tout mettre à plat avec elle et même s'il y avait eu un léger malaise au début il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il soupira alors, s'obligeant à contempler encore quelques instants de plus cette place tant appréciée de son meilleur ami.

Le soulagement était là, celui de pouvoir enfin aller de l'avant et de ne plus avoir peur d'affronter ses démons mais….

A regarder ce fauteuil vide, le sentiment de gâchis, de manque et de solitude se fit tout de même ressentir.

Il avait devant lui la preuve qu'il était sans doute venu chercher sans le savoir…

Sherlock Holmes n'était plus, mais lui, John H. Watson devait continuer à vivre.

/

**Sherlock's POV (3x02 + 3x03) :**

C'était sans doute l'une des choses les plus dures qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à faire.

Une de plus.

Toute cette histoire de mariage l'étonnait réellement.

Ressentant des émotions qu'il connaissait mal et ne sachant quoi faire pour les apprivoiser.

La précédente discussion avec Mrs Hudson avait été pénible en plus d'être ennuyeuse et le fait de la voir s'asseoir à la place, qui d'ordinaire, appartenait à John avait été difficile à intégrer.

Le mariage changeait la vie…

Le mariage changeait les gens…

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit et il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire passer la boule qu'il avait désormais dans la gorge.

Le fauteuil était désespérément vide et John était indubitablement absent du **221 B**.

Voilà ce qu'étaient les faits à présent et plus vite il les aurait assimilés mieux ce sera pour lui.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, refusant d'admettre la défaite face à des larmes qu'il ne comprenait pas et laissa le pauvre fauteuil en plan derrière lui.

Avançant d'un pas qui se voulait confiant il alla trouver son costume.

Celui qui sonnait le combat.

Celui qu'il devait mettre pour le mariage de John Watson.

*/*

Le mariage était arrivé et passé presque sans accroc, si on oubliait la tentative d'assassinat déjoué et la déduction en trop.

Un bébé.

Sherlock senti de nouveau sa gorge se nouer et se fustigea d'être aussi _**ridicule**_.

Il s'était mis depuis peu à maudire encore un petit peu plus Mycroft et ses discours sur son implication chez les Watson.

Ça aussi était complètement ridicule et déplacé mais il pouvait de moins en moins ignorer l'énorme gouffre qu'il ressentait à vivre seul jour après jour dans cet appartement.

Ça en devenait presque grotesque à quel point il ne se sentait plus tout à fait à sa place, lui qui avait vécu autant d'années tout seul.

John lui manquait il le savait et pendant très longtemps il avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

Il n'avait pas voulu changer les affaires de place, il n'avait pas voulu bouger les quelques rares affaires que John avait encore ici.

Il n'avait pas voulu déplacer son fauteuil….

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Parce que la douleur était bien trop forte.

Son côté rationnel le poussait à le faire, si John lui manquait et que son fauteuil le lui rappelait trop alors enlever le fauteuil de l'équation était la parfaite solution.

C'était la chose la plus absurde qu'il avait pensé et faite et c'était comme ça que le fauteuil vint à manquer dans le salon du **221 B**.

Fauteuil qu'il avait, curieusement, mis dans sa chambre.

Comme si, d'une certaine façon, John était toujours présent avec lui.

Ça l'avait apaisé et ça continuait encore, même après toutes ces semaines mais il ne pouvait nier la bizarrerie de voir qu'un fauteuil sur les deux dans son salon.

C'était un peu comme sa vie à lui maintenant.

Tout avait l'air intact mais il manquait quand même la moitié.

Peut-être même la meilleure moitié.

XXXXX


End file.
